Mi mayor temor, mi mayor alegría
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Fei Long no sabe cómo lidiar con el engaño de Yoh y las cosas tomarán un giro inesperado cuando le enfrente. ¿Será capaz de dejar de lado sus miedos y confiar en el hombre que lo conoce mejor que nadie? (Traducción).


**Disclaimer:** La historia, al igual que los personajes no me pertenece. Viewfinder pertenece a Yamane Ayano y esta historia, que es una traducción, pertenece a **delwynmarch** , quien muy amablemente me dio su aprobación.

 **Advertencias:** Escrito en primera persona y en tiempo presente.  
Cuando llegas a la parte en la que te preguntas "¿quién?...", la respuesta es probablemente Yan.

 **Spoilers:** La verdad desnuda (Naked truth).

 **Nombre del original** : **My greatest fear, my greatest joy** by **delwynmarch** (pueden buscarlo así en livejournal, ya que aquí no he podido dejar el link).

 **Notas:** Este fic ha sido posteado simultáneamente en Amor Yaoi (hace tiempo, mucho tiempo).

 **Portada:** Créditos de la imagen de portada para **Krambi** , que hizo una hermosa colorización.

* * *

 **Mi mayor temor, mi mayor alegría**

Está vivo. Yo sé que está vivo porque fui yo quien dio la orden para que lo encarcelaran en una de las casas de huéspedes. Allí lo trataran bien, así que nadie podrá matarlo, aunque un hombre débil podría intentar suicidarse, sé que definitivamente él no lo hará. Así que está vivo.

Está vivo. Debería estar muerto pero está vivo y esta contradicción me está enloqueciendo. Nunca he perdonado a un traidor antes; incluso esta es una de mis pocas reglas principales. Aún recuerdo la burla a As... a alguien por haber perdonado a un traidor. En ese momento, él solo sonrió y dijo...

¿Sabes qué? ¡No me _importa_ lo que haya dicho! O mejor dicho, ¡no quiero que me importe, pero me importa demasiado, porque ese alguien es Asami y Asami puso mi vida al revés y ahora donde sea que veo todo lo que veo son recuerdos suyos!

Esto no es justo... Tuve una juventud de mierda, con un padre que nunca me dijo que me amaba y un hermano que me amaba de manera equivocada. Entonces apareció Asami, y todos murieron, terminé en la cárcel y en estado de shock —trastorno de estrés postraumático, así lo llamo en ese entonces. _Después_ superé todo el odio que sentía por Asami, y reconstruí Baishe, me establecí como uno de los principales líderes del bajo mundo asiático y ¿adivinen qué pasó? Sí, Asami apareció y destruyó todo de nuevo.

Está bien, está bien, él no apareció simplemente como por arte de magia, no, fui yo quien fue tras su culo, pero los resultados son los mismos: lo he perdido todo —de nuevo. Aún tengo Baishe, pero ya no tengo el mismo interés que solía tener por esta organización. Aún tengo a Tao también, pero sigue molestándome por todas las cosas malas que hice. No, ni siquiera sé cómo está Akihito, y no, tampoco sé que es lo que voy a hacer con _él._

Pensé que era mío. Pensé que me había protegido en aquel entonces porque le había gustado la forma en que había tratado a esos matones, a esas escorias. Pensé que había elegido trabajar para mí porque me respetaba como líder. Pensé... pensé en un montón de cosas estúpidas. Fui un idiota. Él nunca fue mío, siempre fue _suyo_.

Entonces, ¿por qué simplemente no puedo matarlo? ¿Por qué no puedo pronunciar las palabras' ¿Por qué...?

Mierda. Sé por qué. Y ese es el principal problema.

Habría dolido como un infierno si él hubiera sido nada más que un doble agente. Descubrir que el único hombre en quien confiaba, el único hombre que había estado ahí conmigo desde antes del principio, me hubiera traicionado y se hubiera ido a trabajar para mi peor enemigo, eso habría sido horrible. Habría roto las bases de mi propia fuerza; habría contaminado todos los logros que conseguí en Baishe desde que empecé a reconstruirlo.

Pero habría sido el paraíso comparado con lo que estoy pasando ahora mismo.

Me gustaría poder ir allí a enfrentarlo, y forzarlo a que me diga lo que quiero escuchar. «—Lo hice por dinero». «—Usted resultó ser un jefe de mierda y Asami-sama me ofreció mucho dinero, he estado trabajando para él desde hace tiempo». O incluso «—¿De verdad cree que alguien puede dudar cuando debe elegir entre usted y Asami-sama?». Pero ahora sé que esto no fue lo que ocurrió.

He observado ese mensaje de Asami a menudo, puedo jurar que sus palabras aún siguen quemando mis retinas. Le pedí dos cosas: cuándo y cómo. Semanas después, aún no sé qué hacer con su respuesta: «—Lo puse en la cárcel porque no quería que murieras». Puedo comprender las implicaciones; solo que no puedo digerirlas.

Ser traicionado es una cosa. Ser sustituido en la lealtad de alguien, por cualquier razón, nunca es agradable. Pero al menos tienes el consuelo de saber que fuiste el primero, que al menos le importaste alguna vez, que vieron algo en ti antes de que esa nueva persona entrara y los cegara.

Pero esto no es una traición. Yoh _nunca_ me eligió. Yoh solo trabajo para mí porque eso era lo que Asami quería. Él nunca _me_ sirvió, siempre le sirvió a él. Cuando me salvo la vida en la cárcel, fue porque era lo que Asami quería. Cuando me ofreció sus servicios, solo estaba haciendo lo que Asami le había ordenado hacer. Cada vez que llevaba a cabo una de mis órdenes, solo lo hacía por obediencia a Asami.

Nunca, jamás le importé. Siempre fue Asami. Él no me estaba ayudando a reconstruir mi vida y mi organización: solo me estaba alentando por el camino que Asami había trazado para mí. Solo fui un peón manipulado cuidadosamente por Asami, y un caballo siendo pacientemente dirigido por Yoh.

Y me entrenó tan bien que cuando todo se vino abajo, sabía exactamente que palabras decir para atraerme para perdonarle su vida. Sabía perfectamente que no iba a escuchar súplicas ni explicaciones, pero ese "corazón robado" mierda, por otro lado… ¡Qué patético! ¡Me engañó y yo deje que lo hiciera e incluso ahora soy demasiado cobarde para ir a enfrentarlo por ello, porque me conoce tan bien y yo no sé nada de él.

Solo debería dar la orden para que lo ejecuten. Sé que muchos de mis subordinados darían todo por ser quien ponga esa bala en su cráneo. Solo debería deshacerme de él y seguir adelante, alejarme de él y de Asami y de todo lo que representan.

Pero si hago eso, entonces nunca encontrareé paz. Si no comprendo cómo Yoh pudo engañarme tan bien durante tanto tiempo, entonces nunca podré volver a confiar en nadie jamás. Eso en realidad podría ser una buena cualidad para un jefe de la tríada —de no ser por Tao. No puedo soportar la idea de perder a Tao. He perdido a todos aquellos que me importaron; no puedo soportar la idea de perderlo también. Y si no puedo confiar en nadie, entonces Tao sería el primero de quien tendría que apartar, para siempre.

No puedo hacer esto. Lo que significa que tengo que ir a hablar con Yoh. Pero tampoco puedo hacerlo.

¿Y entonces ahora qué demonios hago?

* * *

Me tiemblan las manos, y por la forma como el conductor sigue dándome miradas extrañas a través del espejo retrovisor, debo parecer enfermo. Tengo que apresurarme…

Parece que cada pedazo de mi alma grita en señal de protesta mientras abro la puerta y doy un paso fuera del coche. Mi vista se torna borrosa pero conozco bien el lugar. Alguien me está esperando en la parte superior de la escalera; le pido que me lleve hasta la habitación de Yoh. Mi respiración es cada vez más corta y pesada a medida que caminamos a través de los largos pasillos pero me rehusó a dejar que esto me interrumpa; si me detengo ahora, puede que nunca encuentre el valor para hacerlo de nuevo...

Puedo sentir ahora mis brazos sacudiéndose dentro de mis largas mangas, y mis piernas también están temblando. Si esto continua, pronto seré incapaz de caminar e incluso de estar de pie... Por enésima vez, me pregunto si la muerte no sería un destino preferible a lo que está a punto de pasar —y por enésima vez, mordazmente me recuerdo que hay una diferencia entre una muerte honorable en las manos expertas de un enemigo y un suicidio despreciable.

Mi vista está empezando a apagarse mientras soy conducido al interior de la suite. Mi voz suena sibilante en mis oídos mientras le ordeno a mi guía que nos deje solos, por suerte, obedece sin chistar. Ahora, lo único que tengo que hacer es voltear y _enfrentarlo_.

Irónicamente, esto es mucho más fácil de lo que temía por una simple y sencilla razón: aunque me quede mirándolo de cerca, aún no puedo ver ninguna expresión en sus ojos. Él puede compadecerse de mí y despreciarme todo lo que quiera en este preciso momento —y seguro no podre notarlo en su rostro, y esto al menos es un gran alivio.

—¿Maestro Fei Long? —Parece que hay preocupación en su voz pero esto al menos puedo enfrentarlo.

—Deja de actuar. Yo no... —Hablar es cada vez más difícil a medida que pasa el tiempo pero debo continuar—. Yo no soy, ni nunca fui, tu maestro. Tu maestro es Asami. Siempre lo fue, ¿cierto? —Necesito escucharlo decirlo, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—Sí, él era mi jefe, pero solo usted ha sido siempre mi maestro.

¿También mis oídos están fallando o es que acaso está diciendo tonterías? Esto no importa, sin embargo: ha admitido ser un hombre de Asami, así que es hora de pasar a la siguiente pregunta... ¿Qué es esto de nuevo? Hubiera sacudido mi cabeza para despejarla de no ser por el dolor agudo que sube por la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Ah sí, ya lo recuerdo.

—¿Qué ...? —Mi boca se está secando; tengo problemas para pronunciar las palabras—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente piensas de mí? Se... —Tengo que respirar profundamente antes para poder terminar—. ¡Se honesto! —Nadie me conoce tan bien como él; solía pensar que me respetaba, pero si no lo hace, si no me respeta, entonces necesito saberlo también, así podré tomar medidas correctivas en el futuro.

—Eres el hombre más increíble que he conocido. —Tiemblo mientras su mano se aprieta con firmeza alrededor de mi brazo tembloroso—. Y definitivamente uno de los más frustrantes. Fei Long, ¿qué demonios te has hecho esta vez?

Mis piernas se rinden mientras trata de arrastrarme hacia alguna parte. Lo escucho decir mi nombre otra vez y siento sus brazos envolverse a mi alrededor para detener mi caída, pero no puedo contestar nada más. La oscuridad me está tragando. Esto es absolutamente patético...

* * *

Despierto de un sobresalto —y luego casi salto de mi piel cuando una voz grave gruñe casi al lado de mi oído.

—Sabes, si realmente quieres suicidarte, todo lo que tienes que hacer es abrir un agujero en tu propia la cabeza, en lugar de morirte de hambre o lo que sea que estés tratando de hacer.

Volteo mi cabeza e inmediatamente me encuentro con el sombrío rostro de Yoh. Quiero apartar mi mirada de esos ojos azules claros pero no puedo —no cuando me miran así. Desearía desesperadamente que estuvieran llenos del mismo desdén y desprecio que siempre podía leer en los de Asami; tan desgarrador como tal mirada puede ser cuando viene del hombre en el cual has confiado más que en ningún otro por los últimos siete años, sería mucho más fácil de soportar que... esto.

Solo puedo mirar sin poder hacer nada mientras él se inclina hacia delante.

—Querías saber lo que pienso de ti —susurra—, pero tú nunca te permitirás creer en mis palabras. —Trago saliva mientras su rostro se acerca cada vez más al mío, sin dejar ninguna duda en cuanto a sus intenciones. Quiero protestar, quiero escapar, pero no puedo hacerlo, porque ese fuego en sus ojos me lo impide. Podría convencerme de que está mintiendo tan solo si su mirada fuera la misma fría pared en blanco que he visto con tanta frecuencia —pero ni siquiera Asami, creo yo, podría mentir mientras sus ojos arden de esta manera…

Asami... Él fue el primer hombre que me besó. Unos pocos lo han seguido, algunos voluntariamente, otros no tanto, pero siempre una regla se mantuvo: cuestiones sexuales entre hombres es simplemente sobre dominación, sobre un hombre usando el cuerpo del otro para sus propios fines. Como se lo dije a Akihito, en este tipo de asuntos no se supone que haya amor o cualquier otro débil y ridículo sentimiento. Esto es lo que Asami, lo que la vida me ha enseñado —aunque en el fondo de mi ser, quiero creer lo contrario.

Me siento como gritando de decepción cuando los labios de Yoh brutalmente se posan sobre los míos y su lengua penetra con fuerza dentro de mi boca. ¡Lo sabía! Lo mismo, es siempre lo mismo... Cierro los ojos mientras comienza a envolver su lengua en la mía y explora violentamente todos los lugares en mi interior. Él puede hacer lo que quiera ahora, no podría importarme menos, si esta es la forma como realmente me ama. Yan Tsui también me amó de esta manera, Arbatov lo hace ahora, y sé que muchos otros, tanto en mi pasado como en mi futuro tendrán y compartirán este mismo deseo. Fui un tonto por esperar otra cosa de Yoh.

Al menos su beso es corto: apresurado, toma un rápido recorrido y se retira —no es un buen besador, o este...

Labios fuertes me dejan sin aliento apenas acarician los míos. Jadeo mientras esos dedos callosos se rozan, ligeros como una pluma, contra mis mejillas. Estremecimientos dolorosos corren por mi cuerpo mientras esa lengua blanda se vuelve de pronto amable y paciente, golpeando lentamente mis labios con cortos lamidos.

Tengo que romper este nuevo e inesperado beso y giro mi cabeza cuando muerde con delicadeza mi labio inferior y la agonía explota en mi vientre. ¡Esto es demasiado! Esto... Esto no es correcto. No puedo...

Me quejo mientras sus dedos toman mi mentón entre su agarre de acero y arrastran mi rostro de nuevo hacia él. Una vez, más su boca está en la mía y mi corazón salta en mi pecho. Mis ojos empiezan a arder cuando sus dientes presionan con tanta precaución mi labio inferior mientras sus manos se asientan en cada lado de mi rostro sujetándolo tiernamente de una forma que jamás he experimentado antes. Estoy casi llorando mientras abro mi boca e invito a su lengua.

Mis ojos se abren cuando rompe el beso y me suelta.

Su mirada está llena de algo que no puedo reconocer mientras me mira y limpia lentamente mis lágrimas.

—¿Cuánto —pregunta en un susurro— estás dispuesto a aceptar de lo que quiero darte? —Apenas puedo comprender lo que está diciendo, mucho menos darle una respuesta, así que me concentro en esa mirada en sus ojos. Nunca la he visto antes, esta calidez en sus claros ojos azules, pero ya me encanta... Observo, horrorizado, ya que poco a poco esta mirada empieza a desaparecer y es reemplazada por una tristeza silenciosa la cual convierte sus ojos en un color casi gris.

—¡No! —Mis manos vuelan hasta su rostro, donde mis dedos bailan vacilantes en sus afilados pómulos antes de llegar a su cabello. No lo creo hasta que halo su cabeza; lo único que sé ahora es que cuando me besa me mira de _esa manera_ y en este momento de mi vida, no hay nada más que quiera o necesite que esa mirada.

Tiemblo cuando una vez más su lengua se abre camino en mi boca —pero esta vez dulcemente y muy despacio explora cada centímetro de ella y gimo cuando toca las partes de mi lengua y mi paladar que ni siquiera sabía que fueran tan sensibles. Mis ojos se han cerrado nuevamente. Siento como si me estuviera derritiendo con ese beso... Mi respiración se dificulta y mis ojos se abren una vez más cuando sus manos se sitúan en mi cuello y empieza a desabrocharlo. ¡Está yendo demasiado rápido! Mis dedos con pesar dejan su grueso cabello y se envuelven alrededor de sus muñecas para detener su avance.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que mis propias muñecas están atrapadas con firmeza a cada lado de la almohada y Yoh me está mirando desde una distancia demasiado corta. Me lleno de confusión mientras sus ojos brillan con dureza y hace esa pregunta una vez más.

—¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a aceptar, Fei Long? Sé lo que necesitas y puedo dártelo, pero solo si aceptas recibirlo. —Mi corazón comienza a latir furiosamente ya que finalmente comprendo el significado de esta pregunta.

Quiere que me someta a él; quiere que acepte cualquier cosa que me haga. Quiere que _confíe_ en él —que confié en él con mi cuerpo, tal vez incluso con mi corazón, cuando él traicionó mi organización y mi liderazgo. ¿Cómo se supone que pueda hacer eso?

Una de sus manos me libera y retira una hebra de cabello de mi rostro. Esa apacible calidez regresa a sus ojos… Relajo mis músculos y cierro mis ojos. Necesito probar sus promesas; prefiero ponerlas a prueba y descubrir que no existen, que preguntarme por el resto de mi vida lo que podría haber sucedido si solo me hubiera atrevido, lo hare solo por esta vez...

Un entumecimiento frío me inunda mientras abre mi camisa. Sé lo que va a hacer ahora; Asami lo hizo antes, y yo se lo hice a Akihito. Tocar el lugar correcto de la manera correcta y la máquina se inicia automáticamente, tras lo cual solo tienes que seguir añadiendo combustible y halando las palancas correctas hasta obtener el resultado deseado. Es todo tan predecible y mecánico, y sin embargo tan asquerosamente eficiente. Mi alma entera protesta ante la idea de pasar por este proceso otra vez pero no voy a retroceder ahora. «Aceptaré todo lo que tiene por darme», y después espero poder ser capaz de renunciar a él para siempre.

Su mano sobre mi estómago no es lo que esperaba. Solo se queda ahí, moviéndose arriba y abajo mientras respiro, pero no hace nada diferente. Es una mano grande, con callos por todas partes debido al empuñe de un arma de fuego con tanta frecuencia y a pelear demasiado, incluso solo por práctica. Es una mano cálida, muy, muy cálida; se siente bien en mi piel desnuda. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando su dedo meñique comienza a trazar círculos alrededor de mi ombligo. Ni siquiera hace cosquillas, solo se siente cálido y suave, como esa mirada en sus ojos...

Pronto, todos sus dedos a excepción del pulgar están recorriendo mi vientre y una vez más siento que me estoy derritiendo. Este contacto es tan exigente y tan juguetón, completamente diferente a todo lo que he experimentado a manos de otras parejas sexuales. Suelto una risita mientras los dedos dejan mi estómago y acarician mi costado. Yoh conoce hace tiempo todos mis lugares sensibles: él era quien solía ayudarme a vestir si necesitaba ayuda, antes de adoptar a Tao... También era quien solía curar mis heridas, todos esos años después de salir de la cárcel... Él era...

Mis ojos están ardiendo otra vez pero esta vez los sollozos que desgarran mi garganta son dolorosos. Mi pecho parece desgarrarse cuando la boca de Yoh cubre suavemente la mía nuevamente mientras su mano se acomoda de nuevo, cálida y fuerte, en mi estómago. Siento como si estuviera balanceándome al borde de un precipicio. Mis instintos me están tirando hacia él, gritándome que Yoh no es digno de confianza, que él definitivamente me dejara como todo el mundo lo ha hecho, que caeré inevitablemente en el abismo tarde o temprano por lo que bien podría saltar ahora... Detrás de mí, sosteniendo mi espalda, solo hay una mirada cálida en esos ojos azules, una mano cálida sobre mi vientre —y siete años de obedecer mi voluntad a la perfección, día tras día...

Mi garganta se relaja después de tomar un suspiro estremecedor. Respondo al beso, tentativamente uniendo la lengua de Yoh con la mía. Me concentro en la sensación de sus labios, en el sabor de su boca, mientras su mano ligeramente explora mi pecho, esbozando mis costillas, mis músculos —mis cicatrices ... Una frustración angustiosa me invade cuando advierto que evita deliberadamente mis pezones. Esto es lo que se supone tiene que hacer ahora, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué-?

El pánico corre a través de mi cuerpo cuando su mano hala mis pantalones. ¡Esto no puede ser! Esto no es lo que sigue. No estoy preparado. Me… Me… Me obligo a respirar, y temblorosamente muevo mis caderas hacia arriba para facilitar su trabajo. Aceptar y confiar; aceptar y confiar, me lo repito incluso mientras todo en mi interior parece a punto de quebrarse en millones pedazos. Podría llorar de desesperación cuando decide romper ese beso para terminar de quitar mi ropa. He estado desnudo delante de él más veces de las que puedo recordar, pero nunca me he sentido tan _desnudo_ , tan descubierto bajo su mirada que puede leerme tan bien.

Me estremezco violentamente cuando empieza a jugar con... los dedos de mis pies. ¿Qué clase de juego enfermo es este? Mis agotados nervios no pueden aguantar más esta interminable espera por lo inevitable.

—Yoh —lo llamo cansadamente—. Solo...

—No. —Me interrumpe tranquilamente, pero con firmeza. Muerdo mi labio; sé que le he dado el control de la situación, pero... Me trago mis lágrimas nacientes de frustración impotente y me concentro en respirar, incluso aunque lo único que deseo es que esta parodia humillante termine cuanto antes.

Sus dedos son implacables cuando empiezan a masajear mis pies. Pronto me olvido de todo lo demás cuando mi mundo se reduce a las sacudidas alternas de dolor agudo y alivio bendito que irradia de mis pies. Escucho mi voz ascender en gemidos de puro placer mientras calmo mis nervios por todo mi ser y olas cada vez más fuertes de paz y alegría viajan por mi cuerpo. Me siento increíblemente ligero, casi desprendido de mi cuerpo mortal. Incluso cuando las manos de Yoh empiezan a deslizarse por mis piernas, no puedo sentir siquiera una sombra de la ansiedad que sentía antes. Esos cálidos dedos acariciando mi piel dejan un rastro maravilloso de serenidad a su paso como para preocuparme por algo de lo que puedan hacer después.

Una campana de alarma suena débilmente en el fondo de mi mente cuando Yoh separa mis piernas y se instala entre ellas, pero es ahogada inmediatamente bajo su suave susurro.

—Confía en mí —dice, y confiar en él es lo que hago. Su agarre en mis caderas me hace temblar pero no por miedo. Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento seguro, protegido incluso, mientras fuertes dedos recorren los huesos que sobresalen en mis caderas, delinean círculos en mis muslos, pasa suavemente por mi vello...

Espero, fascinado, mientras envuelve con cuidado una mano alrededor de mi pene y toma mis testículos con la otra. Él simplemente los sostiene, como si fueran simplemente mis manos o mis pies, y me maravillo ante la sensación de desconcierto de tranquila calma que me llena ante el gesto completamente desconocido. Yoh me tiene, literalmente, en la palma de su mano y sin embargo no siento más que una infundada pero penetrante confianza de que nada puede salir mal, de que él nunca jamás volverá a lastimarme.

Cuando suelta mis testículos para masajear el área debajo de ellos y pregunta en voz baja—: ¿Cuánto confías en mí? —simplemente levanto mis rodillas e inclino mis caderas. Solo una persona ha hecho lo que me está pidiendo que le deje hacer, y este es un recuerdo que quiero mantener reprimido incluso más que la misma muerte de mi padre o el momento en que fui baleado —pero si Yoh, ahora, quiere hacerlo, entonces no me opondré.

Los dedos apremiantes en redondo dejan mi piel. Fácilmente reconozco el débil olor ligeramente dulce que sutilmente invade la habitación, y no me sorprende que los dedos se sientan resbalosos cuando regresan y se deslizan cada vez más abajo.

—Relájate —La voz tranquila de Yoh me instruye—. A mi señal, respira profundamente y aprieta —Asiento. Casi quiero tener miedo pero la forma en que su dedo se roza alrededor de mi agujero es en realidad agradable. Sabía que esta zona era muy sensible al dolor, pero nunca había imaginado que también pudiera ser sensible al placer.

—¿Listo? Ahora. —No sé qué esperar; solamente estoy seguro de que no será como aquella vez, con ese terrible dolor desgarrando mi cuerpo, reprimiendo los gritos que amenazaban con escapar mientras luchaba por simplemente seguir respirando, seguir pensando… Ahuyento esos recuerdos con una pequeña sacudida de mi cabeza y me concentro de nuevo en las manos de Yoh. Un dedo está dentro de mí ahora y siento... no siento mucho, realmente. Se deslizó con bastante facilidad por lo que no hay dolor, pero tampoco hay un sentimiento particularmente agradable. Simplemente está ahí, avanzando lentamente en mi interior, y yo espero.

Gruño de sorpresa cuando una onda leve pero definitiva de placer desconocido irradia de algún lugar muy dentro de mí. Siento mover los dedos de Yoh y entonces vuelve a suceder. Una vez más mi mundo se nubla mientras me concentro en esa nueva sensación. No es tan agudo o intenso como tener mi pene estimulado, pero- Me estremezco y se me escapa un gemido mientras una nueva ola más fuerte de placer me recorre. Este placer es definitivamente diferente: mucho más obtuso, pero también más integral. Es casi como si todo mi cuerpo se hubiera convertido en una fuente de dicha y estuviera siendo acariciado en todas partes a la misma vez…

—¿Listo para el segundo? Ahora. —Apenas puedo escuchar la voz de Yoh a través de la alegría desconocida nublando mis sentidos, y me olvido de seguir sus instrucciones. Siseo mientras el dolor brevemente se enciende pero entonces Yoh hace su cosa otra vez y me ahogo en una nueva ola de placer. Definitivamente se están fortaleciendo —el pensamiento es casi aterrador... Puedo sentir a Yoh trabajando para ensancharme y yo solo hago mi mejor esfuerzo por tratar de relajarme. La imagen de sus ojos azul pálido llenos de esa cálida, suave emoción revolotea en mi mente y me derrito en la cama.

Cuando sus dedos me dejan, estoy en paz con el universo. Siento la cama moverse y oigo el crujir de la tela mientras se quita su ropa. Luego agarra firmemente mis piernas por detrás de los tobillos y las alza hasta mis hombros, antes de acomodarse justo contra y bajo mi trasero. Algo blando y resbaladizo se frota contra mi agujero y respiro profundamente. Aprieto. Me siento muy incómodo, casi dolorosamente ensanchado mientras me penetra pero me obligo simplemente a esperar y relajarme. Lentamente, cuidadosamente, continúa introduciéndose…

Qué extraño, de verdad, reflexiono mientras pacientemente controlo su progresión dentro de mí. Siempre había pensado que si alguien alguna vez volvía a follarme, sería necesariamente tan doloroso y humillante como lo había sido en aquel entonces, y que sería alguna clase de enemigo. Esta situación, nunca podría haberla imaginado, así que, ¿por qué se siente tan bien, tan normal? Por qué...

Todas estas preguntas triviales abandonan mi mente mientras el pene de Yoh llega a la zona correcta. Siento una presión —dulce presión, deliciosa presión— pero quiero más. Trato de moverme, y gimo cuando las manos de Yoh se afianzan a mis caderas, manteniéndolas firmemente en su lugar. Pero luego lo saca hasta la mitad y vuelve a empujarlo con un poderoso asalto y me olvido de todo mientras una sensación alucinante de placer me engulle otra vez. Hay un poco de dolor también mientras mi agujero protesta contra el estiramiento y el roce, pero no podría importarme menos: esta increíble dicha es totalmente digna de un poco de dolor.

Gimo cuando Yoh lo saca de nuevo, todo mi cuerpo tiembla ante la expectación de lo que está por venir. Incluso entonces, no puedo evitar temblar y gritar mientras empuja de nuevo dentro de mí. Esto es una locura: ni siquiera sabía que semejante placer pudiera llegar a existir, y ahora estoy probablemente a punto de morir a causa de ello, ya que no hay manera de que pueda sobrevivir por más tiempo si Yoh continúa con este ritmo...

Pronto, todo se me ha olvidado, incluso mi propio nombre, mientras me rindo a las cada vez más fuertes y cercanas olas de dicha. Ahora _soy_ puro éxtasis; nada en el universo existe a excepción de esa emoción inaguantable y las alturas vertiginosas hacia las que esto me lleva, impulso tras impulso. Ahora puedo ver el sol, tan cálido y tan brillante, esperando para devorarme a cambio de una alegría que ningún ser humano ha experimentado o experimentará nunca antes. Mi alma entera se tensa, llega hasta él, suplicando con cada fibra que le permita ser consumido, finalmente…

Un grito suena en mis oídos y me arde la garganta y me duelen todos mis músculos mientras exploto en una miríada de placer, una y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez.

Entonces el sol se desintegra a mi alrededor y caigo suavemente hacia atrás en una noche apacible que me envuelve en hebras pulsantes de tranquila felicidad. Estoy roto, de la manera más increíble, y siento lágrimas ardientes de agradecido alivio corriendo por mis mejillas. También puedo sentir labios cálidos en mí, besando mis ojos cerrados, mi boca, mi mandíbula. Una mano está acariciando lentamente mi cabello. Hay cierto peso en la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, un peso extraño, caliente y suave, restringiendo y casi dolorosamente tranquilizando —el cuerpo desnudo de Yoh...

Por primera vez en lo que se siente como un millón de años, abro mis ojos otra vez. Sus claros ojos azules son la primera cosa que veo, mirándome como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo, y en ese momento, se con absurda y absoluta certeza que nunca me apartaré de esos ojos siempre y cuando me quieran. Debería molestarme, entregarle tanto poder a alguien sobre mí, pero en realidad no me importa —porque ahora esto no es solo alguien.

—Yoh —susurro. ¿Cuántas veces he llamado ese nombre en los últimos siete años? ¿Por qué entonces se siente como si esta fuera la primera vez que lo pronuncio correctamente? No puedo saberlo, y me doy cuenta que esto ya no me importa cuando él sonríe. Siempre y cuando él este feliz, nada más importa en el momento.

Entonces pronuncia esas palabras que pensé ningún hombre podría llegar a decir de manera honesta a otro hombre, y comprendo que nunca he conocido nada sobre el amor. Estaba juzgando un concepto incierto, sombras distorsionadas de lo que había vislumbrado aquí y allá. Fui un tonto, sí, pero no por haberme atrevido a soñar —sino por no atreverme a soñar lo suficiente, por creer en otros tontos cuando ponen límites a una verdad que ni siquiera ellos mismos conocen.

Pensé que tenía que tener, mantener, poseer, para poder ser feliz. Ahora sé que lo que había estado buscando realmente era a alguien a quien pudiera entregarme totalmente, alguien que me atesorara justo como soy. Esto fue lo que tan desesperadamente traté que Asami hiciera, ya que él había sido el primero en creer en mí abiertamente. Pero Asami no es de ese tipo; Asami... Sonrío; ya basta con Asami. Él ya no importa. Solo esos ojos azul pálido importan, y esos suaves y exigentes labios, y esas cálidas y controladoras manos y sobre todo este devoto corazón, que me conoce mejor de lo que yo mismo me conozco, y a pesar de todo me ama lo suficiente como para estar dispuesto a morir antes de ser apartado de mi lado. Quería aceptación todos estos años, y estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, justo debajo de mis ojos. Que tonto fui en realidad.

Me rio de mí mismo mientras cierro los ojos y me entrego a la somnolencia que me invade bajo el silencioso cuidado de Yoh. Mañana será el primer día de una nueva vida para mí...

No, para _nosotros_.

Fin.


End file.
